


【FF14|于桑】游戏规则（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [59]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *离火即冷太太点梗，缠尾蛟革藏宝图伊尔美格区域2号与3号点相关。*5.0-5.1期间某日常。*清水无盐，傻屌走起。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【FF14|于桑】游戏规则（END）

【1】

起因是怎么来的，桑克瑞德懒得追究了。反正无非是家里那位老师好奇心大作，端着神秘主义装神弄鬼，或者外头那位好兄弟又把钱全砸给了奸商头子手中的奇诡物什，穷困潦倒得连到访笃学者庄园都得步行。

而他们突然回笃学者庄园已是此事结果之一。非要从头开始追溯，那便还得从他们家里的老师身上算起。

“会飞的床？”自小不曾沾过童话世界一滴雨露的桑克瑞德嗤之以鼻，“不要逗我发笑。”

笃学者庄园之主本就是求知心旺盛的渊博学者，庄园租客也不落下风。早在三年前，这名租客就在水晶都以大白天订做了个没有星星可占的占星盘而著称，也是要到夜女神再揭面纱后，租客才从说梦痴人摇身一变为未卜先知的真预言家。他也便是仗着这一成就，面对桑克瑞德的轻蔑，还能挺胸坚持。

“梦羽宝境之说，轻易就可从拾荒者口中听闻。多年来世界深埋光冢之下，尘封之史书究竟暗藏多少隐秘……”

“是啊，这可是连猪都能飞的第一世界。”

于里昂热轻声笑了：“那么，你要从这新鲜开眼的短短旅途上脱离吗？”

“我不去。”桑克瑞德抽走绑带，打算脱靴子大睡一觉。

谁知这时那少女来了。

“桑克瑞德！桑克瑞德！”琳的叫声一如从前亲密，“我也想去看看！”

“‘也’什么也……会飞的猪看得还少？你跟于里昂热去吧。”

“不是啦，不是仙子猪。是商队哦！到伊尔美格来的商队。”

“商队看得也不少了吧，鼹灵集市的地精……”

“有会飞的床卖啊！”

桑克瑞德脱干净了靴子，抖掉靴子里的沙石：“哈？”

“那就是……那个，商队雇了冒险者挖掘孚布特王国的遗产，在古籍里找到了魔法飞床的记录……那个，他说……”

一听那个“他”，桑克瑞德的哼声更冷了：好兄弟。

“他说会挖出来给我看，商队也会出高价收购……”

暗之战士和于里昂热带给这个女孩的误区是，有些话被两人故弄玄虚地说得复杂化了，导致琳无法一次性说清楚。桑克瑞德耐心地听着，试着引导女孩吐露那名暗之战士莫名参与到这种天方夜谭般的寻宝活动中，还说给女孩听让女孩找上门来语焉不详怂恿他加入的真意。

“那你就跟他一块去，没事的。”

“但、但是……寻宝图……也是得挑战者自己出钱买的。”

“哈。”桑克瑞德瞥了眼一边的占星家。

“冒险的成本。”于里昂热欣然接受男人注视，“赌博的财运。”

“所以呢？”

“可能要跟你借点……我知道桑克瑞德有！”

“你们去寻宝，找我出钱？”

“就一次！”

一边的于里昂热已经俯下身开始给桑克瑞德重新套上靴子了。

“以投资者的身份，不妨一试？”

“你在里面扮演什么角色？”

于里昂热耸耸肩。

“我只去付钱。”男人看着琳宣布，“只买一次。还想买第二张，就得你跟于里昂热自己想办法挣钱买。”

“我记得……你和琳一起为狂热兵团出力狩猎所得佣金里，就成员而言，应该有属于琳的一份。”

“那也不是拿来这么赌的。”

于里昂热暂时放下争执，只说“那见到商队再谈也可”。这份宽容反倒让桑克瑞德暗叫这其中一定有鬼，跟在两人身后前往群花馆时不住四处寻找，免得这个于里昂热给仙子族掉过包，把他带进什么陷阱。

活跃在寻宝冒险第一线的暗之战士见三人都来了，叫着说正好组一个轻锐小队，忙把桑克瑞德拉到商队面前。

跟商队领头一对上眼，桑克瑞德的脸就绿了。

“噢呀，居然是尊贵的桑克瑞德大人。大家快来啊，是桑克瑞德大人！”

桑克瑞德忙不迭想躲到于里昂热背后，但那精灵噙着正中下怀的笑容错开一步，没让男人得逞。

“桑克瑞德大人！”商队几个青壮年都跑了来，“好久不见啊，您最近都好吗？”他们激动地握了握男人的手，最矮小那个握不到，急得只能抓住男人大衣下摆摇晃，“艾狄丝很想念您，特地托我们问候您。”

“哈哈哈……艾狄丝小姐也都好？”

“好得很，就是想您想得不得了，三天两头就‘桑克瑞德大人’、‘桑克瑞德大人’地念叨。”商队念及桑克瑞德救命之恩，是真心实意在转述，只是这份真心实意在别有用心的人耳中听来，就会变成把柄。桑克瑞德冒着冷汗尴尬笑着，已感到于里昂热的脚尖就顶着自己脚跟。“还有啊，这回过来，也是听人说你们住在这边，艾狄丝很积极呢，本来也想过来看看。”

“这……还是在水晶都安全多了。”

“是啊，没有暗之战士大人带路，我们也进不来太远。”

说到“暗之战士大人”，商人们的用词好像就少了一个形容。那笃学者庄园的租客适时加入话题：“无妨，尊贵的桑克瑞德大人会协助我们的。”

桑克瑞德真的叫了一声不好，拔腿要跑，低头却见琳正握着小手询问藏宝图价钱。他那被他救过的商队更是大方，拍起胸脯许诺“尊贵的桑克瑞德来买的话”价格低至第一张八折第二张五折，第三张原价买一送二。

“五张总计十五万六，嗨呀，祝尊贵的桑克瑞德大人好运！”

“要是挖到好东西，我们第一时间告诉艾狄丝！就说桑克瑞德大人交好运了，一定是她的祈祷有作用了呢！”

“能将这份心意转寄给艾狄丝小姐，真是再感谢不过了。我们之中，无一人不乐意承担起让一位温柔女士露出笑容的责任。”

桑克瑞德恶狠狠白了那精灵一眼。

【2】

提起孚布特王国的老故事，于里昂热可就有一肚子墨水了。这让整个解读藏宝图、开掘、落空的过程多了一点乐趣，尤其是前三张图让他们在花海、湖边与云村白跑几个来回后。大太阳下的少女汗淋淋地擦脸，两三次落空令她有些着急，便是多亏了于里昂热的好口才，她的笑容才没有随花粉草叶沉进身镜湖。

桑克瑞德倒不是想否认于里昂热的作用，可他被诓得太惨，白掏腰包不说，还时时被于里昂热揶揄。

“尊贵的……”

“闭嘴。”

“……桑克瑞德。”于里昂热并不见怪。藏宝图还剩两张，挖掘告一段落，精灵将挖出的优质皮革与布料收进包裹，找了处阴凉。拥有了夜晚的伊尔美格，妖灵族们不再太为难人类，对“妖灵王的小树苗”以及“光之巫女”的态度也仁义了不少。琳一路跑向身镜湖，居然还能碰得到两只称得上友好的水妖，用小水球追着她玩。于里昂热整理干净包裹，弹了弹裙子席地而坐，“并非我有意兴师问罪，你的个人魅力应该也无需我评述。不过啊……你也可以，稍微敞开心扉地接受一点赞美。”

“要是你不拿这个当话柄的话。”

“我欲有求于你，是否也能得到阁下如对商队那般，紧急之时亦未折价的援手呢？尊贵的……”于里昂热富有节奏地念起来，“……桑、克、瑞、德、大、人。”

桑克瑞德正欲辩白，耳后却听得琳一路跑来的欢声。

“水妖族、水妖族说……桑克瑞德——这边！”

“……怎么玩得一身都是水啊。”男人撇下那笑容复杂的庄园租客，脱掉外套给少女披上，“水妖族说什么？”

“另一个藏宝点在这附近哦。”琳的脸洋溢着羞涩的红润，“就在身镜湖旁边不远，跟庄园是一条直线……”

桑克瑞德起初不以为然，说着“两个点怎么都是一条直线”，但随便一望后也愣了下。琳指出的地点正巧能看到羊毛道边上的庄园屋顶，所成直线和庄园外两座地下仓库的位置也很近。身镜湖底沉没着许多旧孚布特时代的古建筑，这样算来的话，能挖出好东西的几率的确是比云村前沿悬崖与伊尔美格另一侧大花田中心区高一点。

桑克瑞德再看看那边精灵族的模样，对方那束不论怎么走都紧贴在他背上的目光寓意明显，想再像以前那样装不知道，都会碍于那句一字一音的“桑克瑞德大人”在耳畔回音而作罢。他只得认真起来，叮嘱少女到于里昂热身边去擦干身上被水妖族洒上的水，自己摘掉护臂，接过暗之战士递来的铲子。

两个苦劳力吃力掘土，那边于里昂热打理好包裹和少女衣装，走来的步子说是合家郊游的姿态都不过分。

“不难想象，这里曾牛羊遍野，住民安居乐业……”

“好了吧，不来帮忙就算了，也别显摆自己闲着啊。”

“我也可以表达，如何醉心于您的挥汗劳动之姿。”

“喂喂，我还在这呢。”这回是挖宝战士发出的抗议。

于里昂热摸着身侧少女的头顶，仍是望着挥动铲子的男人身影。

“一人忙碌，一人鉴赏。闪雷之日，尊贵国主以水作妆镜，雍容华美为羊倌随歌谣传颂……”

“手镜湖在北边哦，于里昂热老师。”

“……孚布特立国盛景典籍于绢布，百年前的光之战士身姿投在石壁上……这免去灭顶之灾的第一世界，千百年后是否也有另一名考古学家，在某一张壁画石像，乃至……一只水底金瓶瓶身，窥见此一时的英雄身影？”

于里昂热捡起男人从泥土里挖出的、多半是在湖水淹没孚布特领土期间遗落的破烂瓶子，拿在手里擦了擦端详。人类回忆历史和想象此时在未来中的模样，多为考究学者的浪漫。像桑克瑞德以前修博物学，在图书馆和陈列馆中看到萨雷安自然学家、博物学家收集到的化石，也曾幻想过自己是否有一天，也会有幸成为下一块被陈列的石头。但他对于里昂热聊起儿时这种幻想时，那精灵却露出了深切哀愁，好像桑克瑞德的玩笑话不仅不顶用，还触动了于里昂热的伤心事。追问那精灵两次，才听得于里昂热不情不愿回答，说是他不曾梦见桑克瑞德能在一块适合化身为石的墓地上永眠。对此桑克瑞德本是无所谓的，但于里昂热仍沉湎在这般忧愁中不可自拔，仿佛有此预知梦境为前提，连坐在面前的桑克瑞德都不甚真实了似的，须得桑克瑞德连身带心好一顿安慰才算了事。

于是桑克瑞德撑起铲子，冲着精灵挑挑眉毛。

“你已被铭记。”于里昂热接得快，同时在琳的头顶上点点下巴，“已拥有将你身影篆刻入心的至亲。”

“好小子，溜号了啊。”

“那即是说，你想听我如此回报：我也将你……”

“我不干了！”一旁暗之战士丢下锄头大嚷。

“不行。”男人拽起暗之战士，“琳，拿我的枪刃过来，我挖到箱子了。”

【3】

身镜湖畔的挖掘虽未能得偿所愿，一行人却找到一块陶片。于里昂热翻看陶片花纹，推测它与笃学者庄园主人处在同一年代，再根据最后一张藏宝图图样，推测出了藏宝图所示位置。

“……庄园后面？”桑克瑞德又比对了一次，“这个位置……是仓库。”

这就奇怪了。三年来每次到笃学者庄园，桑克瑞德都会花上一两天，陪着于里昂热整理一轮门前屋后几个地下仓库。照藏宝图指示，这一个藏宝点就在屋后仓库深处，可两人从未在仓库中发现密道或稀奇宝贝。

“要么埋得比仓库深，要么就在仓库天花板和地面之间。”桑克瑞德推测，“不过按地基和土质说来……”

“我认为，也许和仓库外壁平行。”

“为什么？”

“仓库为了获取地底凉气保存食物，已经开凿得较深了。倘若埋藏宝物的洞穴凿穿仓库，很容易被人发觉。而我们不难看出……唔啊……还是，实地敲一敲墙壁再做定论。”

桑克瑞德不解，便把琳和暗之战士留在地面上，跟随于里昂热走下仓库。那精灵站在地下室中略微思考两秒，挑出一块墙壁敲了敲。

墙壁发出的声音干脆空洞，桑克瑞德当下便明了了，绕回地面，同暗之战士从上方垂直挖掘。这一回他们掘得很深，可直到估算已经接近仓库地基了都还未见一点痕迹。琳紧张得揪住衣襟，不安地在于里昂热和桑克瑞德两人身上来回望。

“这、这是最后一张图……”

“放、心、吧——”桑克瑞德费力推开泥土，“于里昂热老师说有——就算只是一张纸……噢哟。”

他格外小心拽出泥巴中的铁箱，拍去污渍，举上坑口给于里昂热看。然而箱子比先前他们挖出来的小得多，要说里面放了一张会飞的魔法床，桑克瑞德打死也不肯信。

“难不成，是记载了魔法飞床其实不会飞的书？”

“嘘……”

于里昂热郑重对箱子行了个礼，又深深吸了口气，双手摆在箱子两侧。

“孚布特先祖们啊……即便在下实为冒名之笃学者……”

“我觉得于里昂热已经很厉害了呢。”琳靠着桑克瑞德小声说。

“再厉害也没有赌运厉害。——你别看我，我没有赌运了。”

于里昂热收回目光，可再面对箱子时，又摇摇头放弃了，请暗之战士来动手。

“我的运气也花在了别的地方。”于里昂热说，“……见到即为大幸、得到则为幸甚之至……”

“说起来，为什么这东西会在庄园的仓库旁边？”

“传说中……求来魔法师加持飞床的孚布特贵族，因支付不起代价而下场不幸。此后飞床被拆卸，带着魔法的木头分散各地。至于究竟是多大的木头、拆卸时的模样几何，传闻众说纷纭，唯有亲眼见一见才能做出结论。”于里昂热用桑克瑞德的外袍擦着手上泥巴，“……也不难推测，那位喜好收藏的先代笃学者，就是运气上乘的其中一位。”

外套早已白一块黑一块的，桑克瑞德亦是一身汗味泥味。他不太痛快地闻了闻自己，让于里昂热隔开他和琳。

“那你怎么知道是那块墙？”

“我记得……上回你撞到过它。”

“上回……”男人挑起眼珠子回忆，立即打住话头。但于里昂热没有注意，仍旧述说着“上回”的异状。

“照头骨和指骨，亦即骨头敲击的声音区分，那一面墙的声音比其他地方生脆，本应视作亟待修缮的记录点。可惜，当时我也是心智迷乱……”

“咳、那个，”桑克瑞德快速打断精灵，提高声音问那边捧着铁箱发呆的暗之战士，“你怎么还不开箱子？”

“你俩别老说那些东西，让我静一静。”

“……你看起来好紧张啊。”

“是的，那个，是哪里不舒服么？”

“我的前途。”暗之战士屏息凝神，“成败皆在此一举——”

桑克瑞德也未闻到魔物潜藏的气息，事先没有防备。谁料暗之战士将铁箱盖子掀开瞬间，一股粉红色的烟气爆裂开来，占据四人之中。桑克瑞德叫了一声，先盖过隔在他和琳中间的于里昂热，将琳塞进精灵怀里护着，而后抓起枪刃。但任凭他再怎么找也没能在烟雾中找到暗之战士身影，只见一只小仙子叽叽叽笑着飞远，空空的铁箱上仅剩下一个充满魔法气息的黑洞。

“那是什么？那家伙呢？”

于里昂热撑起脑袋：“……这怕是……梦羽宝境的入口啊。”

“还真的有？”

精灵在黑洞四周左右观望，伸手去碰却进不了黑洞，只得对桑克瑞德摇摇头。“这应该是……打开箱子的人才能进的地方。”他见一旁少女满脸担忧，“很抱歉，我也未能解明个中机关。”

“可、可是他一个人……”

“我们不妨再前去群花馆询问。至少……妖灵族不会为难妖灵王的小树苗。呼……也许，就此成为梦羽宝境中的宝物也说不定。”

“喂于里昂热，别在这时候吓唬琳。”

“吓唬倒不是吓唬。”于里昂热俯身捡起一张纸片，“暗之战士寻访魔法飞床而有所斩获，并非无缘无故。请看这张图——”

“这不是林间睡床吗？”

“啊，道理说来，是的。也跟史载魔法飞床极为相似……”

“这又跟梦羽宝境有什么关系？”桑克瑞德转念一想，“不对，你们一开始要来寻宝的动机就很奇怪。为什么还要跟我借钱？”

“那个……”

“总不会是这家伙被人用林间睡床充当魔法飞床骗光了钱吧？”

于里昂热叹了口气，默认了这个说法。

“那你怎么掺和在里头？琳呢？”

“我、我分辨不出来……”

桑克瑞德没去指责少女，只对着面前精灵抱起双臂。

“你在这件事里扮演什么角色？”

“啊……一个无知的探索者。”

“老实说出来，于、里、昂、热、老、师。”

这魔法师、占星家、预言家低头看看琳，小声交代少女在原地等待，将男人拉到一边的白色岩石下。

“这件事不易说清。”

“那也得说清楚，你跟那家伙带着琳都干什么去了。”

“我认为，钱财都有机会再赚，眼下便是弥补遗失财物的绝佳良机。”

“……你也跟着那家伙一起去买魔法飞床了？”

“不、不不。我本意是，探一探梦羽宝境的美景。”

“得了，我猜你也掏光了兜里的钱吧？”

“咳……求知是要付出代价的。桑克瑞德啊……”于里昂热张开双臂想要拥住男人，却被后者一个箭步闪到一边。

“好家伙，去水晶都听我的花边新闻，就以为能捏着我的软肋赶我进套子。实际上你是跟暗之战士一起上当受骗了对不对？给人骗光了钱不说，还搭伙参加什么寻宝冒险。”

“魔法飞床是确实存在的名物。”于里昂热突然认真起来了，“只要能找到施过魔法的木头，当今工匠有办法再现这种奇迹。”

“噢，你也想做睡在上面下不来的贵族。”

“不，不不。”精灵摇着手指，神秘莫测，“我另有计划……”

仓库那边的琳发出一声欢呼，但随后，这边两人都听见了暗之战士凄厉的叫声。

“让我进去——我不相信！”

“那是怎么了？”桑克瑞德努力想从精灵怀里挣开去瞧，但仍被拖回附着耳语的亲吻中。

希望在会飞的床这一奇迹上再现的另一种欢乐，于里昂热的低语诉说着——怀着对片刻慵懒的依恋、企图从忙碌中挤出一天，品味寻常相拥依偎的欲望，算是在日复一日此起彼伏的痛失之危里，做个白日梦，寻回一丝拥有当下的实感。

末了于里昂热擦过男人下唇，半是请求一般：“好吗？尊贵的桑克瑞德大人？”

这诚恳的态度差点让桑克瑞德信了。

“说到底，就是挨宰了吧？”

桑克瑞德提起裤腰，从精灵身旁拔开腿，大步走向那边的少女和受骗者。

“这么挖下去是没用的，走，去找那个奸商。”

END.


End file.
